Lagrimas en el Cielo
by Mrs. Dean
Summary: -¿Amarte?- reí amargamente.- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Edward.- En su mirada podía notar como poco a poco el odio nacía. Estaba logrando mi cometido. Entonces, por que siento este dolor en el pecho. - Tenias razón - fijo su mirada en mi - No vales nada.- y se fue, dejándome con el alma rota.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, y yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

**S**entada en la lavadora, observando la noche y escuchando los ruidos que a las 3 de la mañana, eran muy pocos : Autos pasando rápidamente las calles, algunos gatos maullando en busca de su pareja, Y lo que mas me fascinaba, las luces de algunas casas que iluminaban la noche. Solía pensar que en cada luz habitaba un Ángel o algo parecido.

Apagué mi cigarrillo y volví a sentarme en uno de los sillones para seguir escribiendo.

Llevaba un mes tratando de escribir, pero al parecer mi imaginación estaba de vacaciones indefinidas. Tenia que escribir mi biografía. Un trabajo que solo se le podía ocurrir a un profesor de Español con necesidad de chismes. Tenia que darle un adelanto la próxima semana, y lo único que tenia escrito era mi fecha de nacimiento. Era completamente ridículo. Era mi vida, pero no podía escribir sobre ella.

El sonido del celular me saco de mi "momento".

-Ya has terminado? – pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-No, y tu?

-Solo tiene la portada.- dijo riéndose.

- Cada día odio más a ese Profesor.

-Odias a todos los profesores, Bella.

-Ya se, pero este se gana el nivel mas alto de odio. – dije acomodándome mejor en el sillón.

-Ya es tarde. Mejor duerme un poco. No es cómodo verte por ahí con mal humor.

-Gracias, Ali – dije en tono sarcástico.

-Cuando quieres, Belli! – chillo.

-Cariño, hoy tu "hombre" no esta disponible O por que estas molestando?

-Quería hablar con mi mejor amiga- Hubo un momento de silencio.- Esta bien, discutí otra vez con Jasper. – Suspiró – Amo a ese hombre, pero estoy cansada de que ponga en primer lugar a sus padres, amigos, trabajo y a mi en el ultimo lugar.

-Ali, ya habíamos hablado de ello… – Jasper era un gran hombre y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que amaba con locura a Alice, pero definitivamente tenia que organizar sus prioridades. – Si no le dices como te sientes, él no lo sabrá. No es adivino.

-Lo e intentado, pero ya cuando estoy por decirle, suena su teléfono.

-Avienta su maldito teléfono por la ventana, y tan tan! Sera tuyo por unos minutos, hasta que baje por su teléfono. – sonreí imaginándome a Jasper corriendo con cara de susto por sus teléfono.

-Ganas no me faltan. – contesto riéndose chillonamente. Seguro imagino lo mismo que yo. – Bueno, iré a dormir que mañana tenemos a la primera al "Friki"- Así llamábamos a nuestro Profesor de Computación.- Te amo, Belli!.

-Te amo, cariño. Descansa.

-Descansa! Y ten muchos sueños húmedos. – después de decir eso, colgó. Perra.

Me acomode en la cama deseando no tener pesadillas. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido pesadillas. Solo hubo un tiempo donde eran sueños buenos, no húmedos, pero buenos. Suspire. Lo extrañaba. Con su imagen en mi cabeza, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bella, despierta!

-Voy!- grite, pero me quede en la cama. Odiaba las mañanas.

-Bella, despierta!- grito mi madre ahora desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Pude ver a mi madre, como siempre, arreglada. Ella tenía unos 40 años, pero todos le daban menos edad. Algunos decían que era mi hermana, o que había descubierto el elíxir de la juventud.

-Mujer! Dije que ya voy!. – me levante atontada. La risa de mi madre, me saco de mi post-sueño. – ¿Què?

-Bella, tienes que hacer algo con ese cabello - se acercó y trato de arreglar un poco el desastre que tenia en la cabeza - Si te lo cortas? - mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar eso. Mi cabello no había sido cortado desde que tenía 10 años. Claro, periódicamente cortaba las puntas, pero siempre mantenía el largo y el espesor. No quería cortarlo por que me recordaba a mi padre. Su cabello tenia la misma alma rebelde, solo que el de él era castaña claro.

-Eso nunca va pasar, Rene.- sisie.

-Nunca pierdo la esperanza que aceptes- comento y salió del cuarto.

Vi la hora en mi tocador y tenia solo 20 min. para arreglarme, en realidad, necesitaba mucho menos que eso. Nunca fui una chica que se preocupara por la moda o por que todo combinara. Me gusta lo simple, cómodo y relajado. A veces podía ponerme colores vivos, y otras vestirme completamente de negro.

Ya cambiada baje a desayunar, mamá estaba entretenida con su teléfono. Comenzaba a creer que amaba más a ese aparato que a mí.

-Mujer, estoy embarazada!- grite, golpeando la mesa fuertemente.

-Ajam- contesto sin apartar su mirada del teléfono.

Suspiré. Jamás cambiaria. Pero aun así, la amaba más que a todo. Después de la muerte de mi padre, cuando tenía 10 años. Ella, aun con su dolor, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que hacia que mi corazón deseara hacer todo lo posible por volver a la vida a mi padre. Pronto dejaríamos el frio y tenebroso Forks, dejando ahí el dolor y las lagrimas que por un tiempo fueron nuestras compañeras.

Bese la frente de mi madre, ella despidió con un "Te quiero". Tome mi patineta y salí al frio. Mientras el sonido de las ruedas con el asfalto me relajaba, saque mi cámara y fotografié el camino. Me encantaba la vista del paisaje inundado por niebla o los arboles aun con gotas en sus hojas. Suspire. Desde hace poco suspiro demasiado. Lo extrañaba, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Ni aunque verlo cada día y no poder tocarlo, o besarlo, fuera una tortura.

Guarde mi patineta en el casillero, sin antes meter en mi mochila unos libros. Cuando la estaba cerrando, alguien cubrió mis ojos.

-¿Quien soy? – pregunto una voz masculina muy conocida para mi.

-¿Drácula?

-Soy mas sexy que ese vampiro- respondió Emmett, quitando sus manos. – No reconoces a tu hermano de alma? Has matado mi corazón, Isabella.- se toco el corazón dramáticamente.- Le tendrás que decir a mi querida Rose, que he muerto. Dile… dile…. que la amo. – dicho esto hizo sonidos extraños y callo al suelo. Algunos alumnos voltearon a ver al grandote tirado y convulsionando. Emmett, era un bebé enorme.

-Emmett Cullen! Levántate en este mismo instante!- le grito Rose y en menos de 5 segundos la estaba besando. Asqueroso.

-No hagas esa cara, que antes estabas peor. – como siempre Rose y su delicadeza al hablar. Le saque la lengua como niña pequeña y como Rose, me enseño el dedo medio. – Mueve tu trasero, cariño.

Caminamos en dirección al salón, mientras Emmett le susurraba cosas a Rose, ella se reía estúpidamente. No me mal interpreten, amo a esos dos y sus momentos de cariño extremo. Pero mi estomago no puede soportar tanta "demostración". Estaba tan perdida en mi mundo donde la gente no demostraba "cariño", que choque con alguien. En el momento en que mi cuerpo sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica, supe quien era.

-Lo siento- susurro. Sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello, causando un gran desorden en mis ideas por unos segundos.

-No te preocupes. – dije en cuanto pude recobrar mi lucidez. Levante mi cabeza y ahí estaban esos ojos. Suspire y entre rápidamente al salón sentándome en mi lugar, al final de la primera fila. Golpee mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Tenia que estar bien. Tenia que dejarlo en el pasado. Tenia que ser fuerte y aceptar que yo fui la culpable. Tenia que dejar que los sentimientos que comencé a sentir con él, desaparecieran totalmente.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?- el tono de preocupación de Alice, me hizo sentir peor. Sabía que mis amigos hacían todo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor. Pero si yo no aceptaba mi decisión y la mantenía, nada mejoraría.

Levante mi cabeza. Alice tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Si, cariño. No te preocupes- una sonrisa forzada se formo en mi cara. Ella también sonrió y beso mi mejilla. Muchos creían que nosotras teníamos un tipo de relación lésbico, por nuestras demostraciones de cariño. Pero así éramos, nos unía muchas cosas. Aunque fuéramos polos opuestos.

Las clases terminaron sin ningún problema, apartando que el Profesor de Español, quería mi adelanto de al menos el 30% para mañana si no reprobaría. Era un maldito chismoso. Cuando había llegado a mi casillero mi humor había mejorado pensando en las formas que podría hacer sufrir al Profesor. Abrí mi casillero y salió volando un pedazo de hoja. Sabía que tenia escrito y lo mas importante sabia exactamente de quien era.

**_Te amo… E._**

* * *

Hey! Supongo que ya sabrán de quien es, verdad? ;) Bueno, este el primer capitulo de una historia que me fascinará escribir. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Pueden aventar tomates o gomitas o lo que ustedes gusten (Se aceptan hermanos, primos, amigos, ect) o un **rewiew.**

**S**aludos! MD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo me divierto haciéndolos sufrir. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

¿Como era posible que un maldito pedazo de papel pudiera afectar tanto?

Él sabía, que este tipo de cosas son las que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y vueltas. Pero tenia que mantenerme. No podía dejar que me afectara, aunque en estos momentos tenia unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo. Oh, como amaba besarlo. No es como si fuera el mejor besador del mundo, simplemente era que en cada beso me demostraba todos sus sentimientos. Y esa mirada brillosa después de uno de "esos" besos, me mataba. Si, definitivamente… Lo extrañaba, pero una promesa, era una promesa.

Saque mi patineta y metí el papelito en mi bolsillo, sin preocuparme por arrugarlo. Tenia muchos mas en casa.

Al llegar a casa, como siempre a estas horas, Renée no estaba. Mi madre era completamente un alma libre. Tenerla en casa siendo ama de casa, era tan cruel como encerrar a un colibrí en una jaula. Después de que Charlie murió, creí que ella al poco tiempo lo acompañaría, ya que ellos tenían una extraña relación. Era como si fueran uno solo. Siempre me sentía como una intrusa, cuando ellos tenían sus "miradas", aunque era un espectáculo digno de ver. Podías sentir y observar todo el amor que se profesaban. La historia de Romero y Julieta, tenían mucho que envidiarlos. Eran perfectos a su modo.

Mi programa favorito estaba por comenzar cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió. Seguro era Renée. ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza esa mujer? Era como la 5ta vez que se olvidaba las llaves. Una vez tuvo que esperarme como 6 horas en el frio y lluvia.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la razón de que ahora mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- desee que mi pregunta sonara fría y fuerte, pero solo fue un débil susurro.

-Tenia que verte. – se toco el pelo torpemente – Necesito verte. Yo… no me basta con solo verte por minutos en la escuela. Yo… ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué me alejaste?

Esas preguntas ya me las había hecho anteriormente. Pero él no entendía, nadie lo hacia. No podía lastimarlo y no podía lastimarme pensando en algo que tal vez nunca pasaría. Alguien como el, necesitaba algo de su mismo nivel. No a alguien rota y que no podría ofrecerle lo que desea. Sé que sueno como una maldita sufrida, pero tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a perder todo.

-Edward, tienes que irte.

-Y una mierda! – grito. Me tomo de los hombros y me pego contra la puerta. – Estoy cansado de que siempre trates de evitar hablar conmigo. Cansado de estar persiguiéndote y que no me des la mas mínima atención, cansado de querer besarte cada vez que te muerdes los labios. Estoy como loco por no ser la razón de tus risas.

Su respiración poco a poco se fue agitando.

-Si estas tan cansado. Lárgate y déjame en paz! - dije con voz dura. Quería llorar, en verdad deseaba llorar.

-¿Sabes por qué no me alejado? – su mirada se clavo a la mía. – Porque no puedo. Te amo, Bella. – Recorrió mi mejilla con sus dedos - Te amé desde que pisaste la escuela, te amé cuando me sonreíste. Mi maldito mundo gira sobre ti y tu solo tratas de separarme de mi felicidad... De ti.

Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca. Demasiado para poder pensar y saber que algo malo, muy malo iba a pasar.

-Te amo, Bella. – dicho esto junto nuestros labios y la gloria inundo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco nuestros labios comenzaron una danza ya conocida. A un ritmo que solo hacia que la excitación del momento aumentara. Levemente su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior. Mi cuerpo templo.

No se de donde saque la fuerza, pero lo empuje. Me miro primero sorprendido, para luego parecer enojado. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. No debía pasar esto. Ahora si estaba jodida. Olvidar ese beso iba a ser imposible.

-Vete!

-No me arrepiento de nada… Aunque tú lo hagas. – y desapareció por la puerta azotándola fuertemente.

Me senté en el suelo frio y cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de controlar las lagrimas que se asomaban. Mierda! Mierda! Esa la única palabra que pasaba por mi cabeza. No pude más y llore. ¿Esto es lo que quería? No! Quería que me odiara. Tenia que mirarme con odio, como aquella vez. Esa vez donde me condene…

Un año antes.

-Bella, tienes un serio problema con los dulces- me regaño Rose.

-Calla, rubia! - le saque la lengua como niña pequeña. Amaba los dulces y mágicamente unos habían aparecido en mi casillero. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlos?

-Pueden tener algún tipo de droga y tú los estas disfrutando!

-He comido más de 15 y te aseguro que ha sido la mejor droga que he probado en mi vida. – chupe mis dedos, haciendo un sonidito que cabreaba a Rose. Me miro furiosa y regreso su vista a alguna revista de espectáculos. Sonreí.

Estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Una fuerte carcajada que callo a todos. Rose y yo nos miramos. Emmett.

-¿Como están mis bellezas en este día tan hermoso? – pregunto Emmett, sentándose al lado de mi pasando uno de sus pesados brazos, por mis hombros. Si que estaba fuerte.

-Todo iba tan bien… hasta que llegaste - respondió Rose sin levantar la vista de sus revista. Emmett solo alzo los hombres quitándole importancia.

-Tan amable como siempre, Rose. – comento Edward. Se sentó a lado mio dedicándome una de sus sonrisas. -Hey, B! – saludo.

Edward era un gran amigo. Fue una de las primeras personas que conocí al llegar a la escuela. Era divertido y una de las pocas personas confiables y discretas que podías encontrar. Eso si, tenia la fama mas grande de ser un mujeriego de primera. Tarde mucho en acostumbrarme que las mujeres de la población escolar, me mandaran miradas asesinas. Él decía que solo estaba en casería de su mujer y si tenía que estar con medio Forks para encontrarla, lo haría.

-¿Eddy a que debemos el honor de tu presencia? – era la única a quien dejaba que lo llamaran así.

-Me canse de siempre lo mismo – respondió mirándome intensamente. Ya lo había hecho varias veces. Pareciera que me estuviera mandando mensajes subliminales – Las mujeres se están volviendo tan aburridas.

- Nada te complace, Edward.

- Por ahora, no. Pero te aseguro que pronto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, llego Alice y Jasper.

Por fin acabaron las clases y estaba sacando mi patineta del casillero cuando alguien tapo mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy? – dijo una voz chillona.

- ¿Santa?

-Muy chistosa, Bella. – dijo Alice, quitando sus manitas. – Hoy comienza nuestro fin de semana de chicas. Rose se despegara de su noviecito y nos dará el honor de su presencia.

- Hoy no – comencé a es excusarme, pero Alice me interrumpió.

-NO! Vas a ir y punto. Edward nos llevara. – me sonrió y se fue. Me dejo ahí parada con cara de sorpresa.

Resignada volví a guardar mi patineta. Saque solo lo necesario para estudiar y mi cámara. Antes de salir llame a Renée para avisarle que me quedaría en la casa de los Cullen. Ella dijo que también se quedaría con unas amigas para relajarse un poco. Le recordé que no se sobrepasara con las piñas coladas, me dijo que era una amargada y colgó.

En el auto, Alice y Rose discutían sobre lo primero que haríamos para nuestra gran "Fin de semana". Edward estaba concentrado en conducir. Se veía perfecto para una fotografía. Saque la cámara y lo enfoque. Cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar, volteo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tienes que estar siempre tomándome fotos?

- Es que eres tan guapo, que no puedo resistirme. – le sonreí – La cámara te adora, Chico.

Soltó una carcajada que despisto a las chicas de su discusión.

-¿Por que a nosotras no nos tomas fotos? – pregunto Alice indignada.

-Porque ustedes tienen suficientes fotos en su Facebook.

Alice me saco la lengua.

Prendí un cigarrillo. Edward abrió las ventanas, dedicándome una sonrisita. Nadie aceptaba de completo mi forma de fumar, pero se cansaron de discutir conmigo, así que ahora solo me ignoran. Fumaba despacio, disfrutando cada calada que daba. Era mi momento. Era mi pequeño pecado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, Alice me arrastro directo a la cocina, donde estaba Esme cocinando. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que no se percató de nuestra presencia hasta que se sintió observada.

-Cuanto tiempo llevan viéndome, chicos? – pregunto con un falso enojo.

-No mucho.- conteste acercándome a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, pequeña. – sonrió dulcemente. – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien

-¿Cómo esta Renée?

-Igual de desquiciada – conteste dramáticamente. Su sonrisa se ensancho. Ella y mama eran buenas amigas. – Hoy la veras, verdad?

-Sí! Tendremos "Junta de Chicas"

-No se aloquen mucho

-No prometo nada.- y movió su cadera, como si fuera hombre.

-Mama! – grito Alice – Compórtate!

Esme puso los ojos en blanco. Susurro algo como: no aguantan nada.

Después de comer, Alice y Rose subieron para preparar todo mientras yo esperaba en la sala viendo un programa con Edward. Mi cabeza reposaba en sus piernas y el tocaba mi cabello suavemente.

-Quiero pintarlo – le dije cuando comenzó un comercial. Detuvo sus caricias y pregunto el porque.

Alce mis hombros.

-No sé, quiero un cambio.

-Me gusta su color.

- A mí también, pero siento que no tiene vida. – me senté y cogí un mechón de mi cabello. Lo mire fijamente. – Es solo café. Muy oscuro. Es el color de la popo!

- Bella, no seas ridícula. – me quito el mechón y lo regreso a su lugar. – Es perfecto.

Sus ojos estaban viéndome de esa forma que no entendía. Como que brillaban. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Alguien carraspeó.

Los dos volteamos y vimos a Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisita picara.

-Ya está todo listo -anuncio sin quitar esa sonrisita.

Me pare rápidamente, de repente muy nerviosa, y la jale escaleras arriba. Entramos al cuarto y lo cerré de un porrazo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía si era por subir las escalera o por Edward. La ultima razón, me daba un pequeño escalofrío.

El fin de semana pasó lentamente. Pase de ser Bella Simple Swan a ser Miss Forks. Tenía depilado casi completamente el cuerpo, y digo casi, porque me negué a depilarme cierta parte. Alice y Rose insistieron demasiado, decían que tenía que estar preparada para "ese" momento. Los hombres querían ver a Mona Lisa, y no a Pie grande. No lo entendí muy bien, hasta que les pregunte y me arrepentí de ello.

Renée pasó por mí a casa de los Cullen. En el camino me conto todo sobre su "Junta de Chicas". Y me comunico que Tania vendría unas semanas de las vacaciones, para luego irse de viaje por Europa.

Tania era la hermana de Charlie, ósea mi tía. Aunque solo había como 4 años de diferencia, no nos llevábamos muy bien como Renée quisiera. Ella era demasiado superficial y materialista para mi gusto, y para ella, yo solo era una chiquilla simple.

Estábamos de camino a la Biblioteca, discutiendo de cosas sin sentido: Que si el profesor de mate salía con la directora o que si la nueva profesora estaba embarazada, por siempre usar blusas demasiado holgadas o por el hecho que siempre se la escuchaba vomitando en los baños.

Terminamos el trabajo antes de que anocheciera. Como era la única que no tenía auto, Edward se ofreció a llevarme.

En el auto íbamos escuchando música de los 80'. Yo trataba de imitarlos pero solo salían sonidos extraños o pareciera que alguien estaba torturando a algún animal. Edward trataba de concentrarse en conducir y no chocar por burlarse de mí.

-¿Te gusta alguien? - lo mire extraño. Estábamos estacionados fuera de mi casa.

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

-Yo... – Suspiro – Esto… Bella, he querido hablar contigo sobre algo.

Se toco el cabello. Era un tic nervioso que tenia.

- Dime.

- Uno de los chicos del equipo me ha dicho que le gustas y va invitarte a salir.

- Ajam – respondí. Sin entender a donde quería llegar.

- Yo… no creo que sea buena idea que aceptaras.

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos. No por que su respuesta fuera complicada, si no que no entendía el punto de su comentario.

-¿Eso era lo querías hablar conmigo?

Se quedo callado unos segundos, mirando fijamente el volante.

- Deberías entrar.

- A veces no te entiendo- Salí del auto y casi corrí, para llegar a la puerta.

Cuando voltee el auto había desaparecido. Si hace unas semanas estaba confundida, ahora lo estoy peor. Él era tan… críptico ò algo menos pretensioso. Levante mis hombros, dejando atrás lo sucedido. Nunca entendería a los hombres y menos a uno como Edward.

Y así paso unas semanas, donde él me evitaba o simplemente me ignoraba. Solo me quedaba viéndolo tratando de adivinar que es lo que pasaba y que podría hacer para remediarlo. Sentía que el problema era yo. Como si hubiera algo que es demasiado obvio, pero que por mi mente "precaria" no llegaba a notarlo.

Estábamos en la hora de almuerzo. Los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos, seguro sobre los chismes más picantes de la escuela. Edward solo asentía a lo que ellos decían, pero sin siquiera prestar un poco de atención. Lo observe detenidamente y descubrí cosas que me parecieron interesantes, como: El color de sus ojos, lo llamativo de sus labios, o el cuerpo bien formado que no trataba de esconder. No es que fuera superficial, sino que nunca lo había visto de otra forma como solo mi "mejor amigo".

-Eddy – lo llame con mi voz de niña. Frunció el ceño. – Eddy – repetí. – ¿Vas a seguir enojado conmigo?

- No estoy enojado – dijo secamente.

-Ajam.

Me levante de la silla, cogí su mano y salimos de la cafetería. Íbamos a solucionar este problema ahora.

* * *

Hola, gente! Ya se! Me tarde un siglo en publicarlo. Pero, quien hubiera dicho que la Universidad era tan... como decirlo? **Tremendamente Jodida! **Espero que pronto se relaje (De verdad, de verdad, lo espero) Pero ni modo, es lo que quería y tengo que seguir:) Espero lo disfruten! Besos!


End file.
